An Inhuman Tale
by DejaTori
Summary: What if your best friends were a Werewolf and a Zombie? What if the love of your life was a Succubus, what would you do? This a story about a crime that was committed and three Detectives and a Medical Examiner come together to cover their tracks. Rizzles.
1. The New Medical Examiner

"Janie, you're going to be late for work!" Angela shouted from the front door.

Jane walked out of her bedroom frustratedly, "Ma, will you please just go wait in the car. Why couldn't Frankie take you to work anyways?"

"He told me he had some business to take care of before his shift started."

"So he dropped you off here but couldn't drive the extra 10 minutes…" Jane grabbed her keys from the counter, "Typical Frankie," she mumbled beneath her breath.

Jane gestured Angela out the door as she followed behind. She locked her front door and continued on her way, "Another day, another dollar."

 **…**

When Jane and Angela entered the Police Department, they went their separate ways. Jane walked towards the elevator, "Jane!" Someone shouted. She jumped in fear and turned around, Frost began running towards her.

"Geez, Frost! You scared the living daylights out of me! Is everything okay?"

Frost stood beside Jane, he pressed the bottom button, "Everything is fine. I have a surprise to show you."

"If it's in the supply room, then I've already seen it most likely."

He smiled and shook his head, "Nope not that."

The elevator doors opened and they walked in. He pressed the button for the lowest floor, Frost took a deep breath and smiled. "She smells so nice," his eyes turned into a bright red color.

"Frost, snap out of it. What did we say about attacking people in the department?"

He closed his eyes and opened them back, his eyes went back to his original brown color, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Jane furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are we here? I don't want "Why are we down here? I don't need to see the medical examiner and I'd certainly wouldn't want to start my day by seeing him."

Frost stepped out of elevator and looked back at Jane, "Are you coming or not?" He began to walk down the hall, Jane sighed and followed behind her partner.

Frost stopped in front of a door, he knocked then heard a woman's voice, "Come in!" He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The woman was at her desk, she closed her laptop and smiled at Frost, "Barry, how delightful is it to see you again. How may I help you?"

"Well, I came down here to introduce you to my partner…" He grabbed Jane and pulled her into the room, "This is-"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," she interrupted.

The woman stood up and smoothed her pencil dress and walked towards the detective, she smiled and extended her hand, "Doctor Maura Isles. I'm the new Medical Examiner."

Jane shook her hand, "I can definitely see that. It's nice to meet you Dr. Isles."

"The pleasure is all mine Detective," She letted go of Jane's hand and looked at both detectives, "Well I hope you don't mind but I have to get back to work. I'll see you both around."

Frost smiled at the doctor, "You definitely will," he turned around and walked out of the office with Jane following behind him.

Maura sat by her desk and looked towards the door, secretly hoping for Jane to come back him. She bit her lip at the thought, she opened her laptop and brushed away the thought as she continued to examine the DNA.

 **…**

Jane sat by her desk, staring at her computer screen. "Thinking about Dr. Isles, huh? Yeah, she's quite beautiful," Frost smiled at the thought.

Jane looked at him in confusion, "How did you know I was thinking about her? I mean, I wasn't but don't you know that it's rude to listen to people's heart rate and comment about how they're feeling." Jane tried to cover her tracks which made her partner laugh, "Sorry, I can't help it but has anyone told you that it's rude to yell at people's houses late at night?"

Jane pointed her finger at him in defense, "I know for a fact that I can't help it and you make it sound like…"

"She's insane," Korsak said holding three cups in his hands.

Jane turned to look at her old partner, "Thanks, that means a lot to me," She sarcastically said.

Korsak laughed, "No problem. Here's your coffee," he put the cup on her desk. Korsak rested Frost's cup on his desk, "Your tea. So what were you guys talking about?"

Frost grinned, "Jane's got a crush on the new medical examiner."

"I do not! You're the one who wanted to attack her earlier."

"Yeah because she smells good. Have you seen her Korsak?"

He took a sip of his drink, "Yes, who hasn't seen her? It's like everyone's in love with her, they've been talking about her since she walked in the department earlier."

Jane sighed, "Great, now how am I supposed to compete with everyone else?" She mumbled.

Korsak rose his eyebrows, "What was that Jane?"

"Oh uh, I said how you have some blood on your lips."

Using his sharp hearing, Frost heard everything Jane originally had said, but he decided to leave it alone. He gave Korsak a disgusting look, "I don't understand how you can drink blood straight from a cup like that. Shouldn't you be eating brains or something?"

Korsak gave him a friendly wink, "It's not blood tea this time if that's what you're wondering. It's a human smoothie delight, all the fine parts in a cup."

Jane felt nauseated, "Great, now I want to shoot myself."

Korsak chuckled and gestured the cup to her, "Oh come on, Jane. It's to die for!"

Jane got up off her seat and grabbed her coat, "I'll see you guys later," She walked towards the elevator then pressed the bottom button. The doors opened and she stepped inside, she examined the buttons inside the elevator and pressed one.

 **…**

Maura heard a soft knock on her office door, she was beginning to get frustrated with so many people coming by her office so much. She stood up and smoothed her dress, she walked to the door and turned the knob, not bothering to see who was at the door. She pulled the door open, she couldn't help but smile, "Detective. How delightful it is too see you again! Please come in, how may I help you?"

Jane walked into the doctor's office and looked around for the first time, "Wow, I love your office, It's … it's so comforting."

Maura couldn't help but blush as she closed the door behind her, "Oh, well thank you. I tried to give it a welcoming feeling."

"Well you certainly got that covered... I might just live here."

Maura gave Jane a disapproval look, Jane rose her hands in the air in defense, "It was a joke don't worry."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, it's lunchtime and I was wondering if you wanted to go and have a bite. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but-"

"But I would love to Detective. I've been so busy that I completely forgot about lunch, let me just get my purse and we shall be on our way."

Jane stood by the door examining the painting on the wall, she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. How could a single, red, vertical line be art? Jane couldn't wrap the thought around her finger.

"Okay, I'm ready," Maura announced.

Jane looked at the doctor and smiled, "Great, Let's go."

Jane opened the door, "Lead the way."

Maura walked out of the office, "Oh, I'm sorry but do you mind turning off the lights? The light switch is on your left,"

"Sure," Jane saw the switch and pushed it down, the lights went out.

"Thank you," Maura said.

Jane closed the door, "The pleasure is all mine. So, what place do you have in mind? I feel like my stomach is about to start eating itself."

"Oh no, Jane, I think you should go to the hospital."

Jane chuckled, "That was another joke. One day you'll get the hang of it."

 **...**

 _This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic so I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did making it. I don't own the characters but I certainly wish I did. The next chapter will fill up some of the gaps from this chapter so stay tuned! :)_


	2. The New Friendship

"Uh, doctor?"

"Please, call me Maura," She insisted.

"Okay, Maura. May I ask where you're taking me? You just passed the hottest spot in Boston, I mean I know you're new to the town but I'm sure you didn't miss that long line by the door."

Maura took one hand off the steering wheel and pressed a square button in the control panel. Jane noticed the middle of roof was opening, she stared at it in amazed, "Whoa, that's so cool. How'd you do that?"

Maura took her eyes off the road and looked at Jane, "Is that another joke you're making?"

Jane looked back at Maura, "Not this time."

"Well…" She focused back on the road, "That's a sunroof. Many vehicles have it."

Jane couldn't help but laugh, "I know what a sunroof is, Maura. I was just wondering how you opened it without touching it."

"Oh, well I just pressed this button here," She pointed to it.

"Makes sense. Wait a minute, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me from what actually matters… you're some kind of witch aren't you? I'll have you know that my mother is a witch so I know all of their tricks."

"I'm not a witch. I became hot, so I opened the sunroof. To answer your question, I'm taking you to my house."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why are we going there?"

"I don't eat fast food, I prefer fresh food. I grow my own vegetables in my garden and I get my meat and fruits at the farmer's market."

"Wow, I wish I ate that healthy."

"Oh, well I can give you a few things to start off with. Some kale, zucchini…"

Jane scrunched her face in disgust, "I said that I wish, I never said that I will."

Maura drove into her neighborhood, Jane looked out the window. Her eyes widen, "She lives here? I don't know why I asked, I should have figured that out before," She said beneath her breath.

Maura parked her Prius, "Here we are," She announced.

Jane unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car, "So, which one is yours?"

Maura got out and close the door, "Follow me, "Jane closed the passenger door and followed Maura.

 **…**

Maura opened her front door and walked in, "You can just put your shoes right over there, if you don't mind."

Jane shook her head, "Nope, not at all," She closed the door behind her.

Maura walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, "Would you like anything to drink, Detective?"

Jane rested her shoes by the door, "You can call me Jane if like and I'll just have some water?"

Jane looked around Maura's house, it was so big compared to where she lives. A part of Jane felt ashamed and jealous, she made a mental note to not let Maura see her apartment.

"Please, make yourself feel at home, " Maura handed Jane a glass of cool water.

Jane smiled, "Thank you," She began to walk over to the couch. "You've got a beautiful home, Maura."

"Well thank you, Jane," She said from the kitchen, "It was the only house selling that was closer to the department."

Jane took a seat and sipped some of her water, "So, you bought it? Just like that?"

Maura opened the oven and put a small tray of food inside, "I did… If you don't mind me asking, you said that your mother was a witch?"

"Yes…" Jane hesitantly answered as she got off the couch, "Why do you ask?"

Maura noticed the change of tone in Jane's voice, "I was just curious. Does that make you a witch too?"

Jane leaned her back on the edge of the kitchen counter, "Not really. She's taught me a few spells growing up, but I didn't care much for it since I was more into what they called the "enemy's sport". I was always the odd person and everyone who knew the Rizzoli's, knew that."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What is this "enemy's sport"?"

"Baseball. Everyone else prefers Sphera, but I was always into Baseball. What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know… what are you?"

Maura was confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand the question you're asking me?"

Jane sighed, "Okay, how do I put this? Alright, Boston is a city full of supernatural creatures. Which one are you?"

"Oh, umm…" Maura didn't know how to answer the question.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I can tell you though that my partner is a werewolf, my old partner is a zombie, my brothers are vampires and I'm the odd one. I'm the only banshee in Boston, so you see, there's nothing to feel uncomfortable about… unless you were a human. You're not a human, are you?"

"No, I'm not a human. If I tell you, then you must promise not to tell anyone."

Jane rose her hand in the air, "Scout's honor."

Maura let out a heavy sigh, "I'm a succubus."

Jane's eyes widened, "You're lying right?"

Maura shook her head, "No, I can't lie."

Jane stared inside her glass of water, trying to process what Maura had told her, "Please say something," Maura pleaded.

Jane looked up at Maura, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never met a real succubus before. I've heard stories about them when I was little, but I always thought that they were just a myth. So, tell me, is it true that you seduce and suck the souls out of men?"

Maura grabbed her oven mitts and opened the oven in silence. She grabbed the hot tray and placed it on a heat resistant coaster, she took the mitts off and looked at the detective, "Not just men but yes, it's true," She admitted.

Maura continued to explain herself, "I do it to survive, only to survive. I don't do it for fun, but if I'm spiritually hungry then I'll only feast on souls. It's not enough to kill them unless I'm on the verge of dying or something like that, but that's only happened a few times in my entire life."

Jane nodded as she soaked in every word Maura had said, "Wow. I mean, I never thought that I'd ever work let alone be in the house of a succubus. Your secret is safe with me. Why are you a medical examiner?"

Maura chuckled, "You ask a lot of questions, Jane."

Jane smiled, "Hey, it's my job."

Job... Job. Maura looked at her watch, "Oh no, what time do you have to be back?"

Jane looked at her watch too, "In about 15… 20 minutes."

"Good," Maura hands Jane a plate.

"What in the tray?"

"Just try it, it's Italian."

Jane smirked, "Italian, huh? Well, I guess I could have some."


	3. The New Problem

It's been a week since Jane had lunch at Maura's and just the thought of it made her smile every time. She loved spending time with her new friend, but a part of her wanted to be more than that. Today was Jane's day off from work and she would usually drink beer and watch baseball for most of her day, but her plans were ruined by a special someone.

Jane's phone began to ring, she answered the phone without bothering to see the caller ID, "Rizzoli."

"Hey, Jane, it's Maura."

"Hey, Maur, Is everything okay? What's up?"

"I don't mean to bother you this early in the morning but is it possible if you can come over? I really need your help."

Jane smiled, "Don't worry about it, you can bother me at any time of the day. I'll be right over in 15 minutes."

Maura sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, Jane. I'll see you soon, good-bye."

"Bye."

 **…**

Jane parked her car by Maura's house, "Okay, well… here goes nothing," She opened the car door and got out. Jane walked over to Maura's front door and knocked, "Maur, it's Jane."

Within seconds, the door opened and Maura stood in front of Jane wearing a knee-high, red dress that touched her every curve so perfectly; Jane couldn't help but stare.

"Jane! Oh I'm so glad that you're here, please come in!" Maura stepped aside to let Jane through.

Jane snapped herself back into reality and walked inside, "Uh, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Maura closed the door and began to play with her hand nervously, "Yes, I'm fine… I mean, I did something but you must promise me that you won't report this to the department."

"Maur, you're telling me not to do my job, let alone risk it too. What did you do?"

"I need you to promise me."

Jane sighed, "Maur, I can't-"

Maura began to panic, "Jane, please!"

Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders to calm her down, "Okay, okay, okay. I won't report it, just tell me what happened."

Maura closed her eyes and sighed in relief, "Thank you Jane. Well see, here's the problem… I can't tell you but I'd have to show you. Come."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows, "Umm… okay."

 **…**

Jane pulled the sheets off of the body, "Whoa! Okay, so she's naked. Well, I can definitely see that you guys were having some fun…" Jane leaned over closer to the woman lying on the bed, she looked over her shoulder, "Maur... please don't tell me he's dead."

Maura stayed silent. Jane grabbed the sheets and covered the woman, she stood up straight, "Oh God, Maura, how'd this happen? What did you do? There's a dead woman lying on your bed!"

Maura sat on the bed and placed her hands over her face, she mumbled something unrecognizable to Jane. Jane sat beside her friend, "Maur, I'm going to need you to speak up, you're mumbling."

Maura's hands fell to her lap, "I… I was hungry."

Things started to become a lot clearer for Jane, "So, do you suck the souls out of people every time you get hungry?"

Maura shook her head and looked at Jane, "No, I would never harm another human being on purpose like that. You must believe me."

Jane grabbed her hand, "Hey, I believe you, but I'm going to need you to tell me what happened so I can help you."

"Okay, yeah sure. Did you want to go somewhere else and talk, or do you just want to stay here?"

Jane turned around to see the dead female laying on the bed, she looked back at Maura, "Yeah, I think it'll be best if we just went somewhere else. Is the living room fine?"

Maura nodded, "Yes."

 **…**

Maura handed Jane a glass of wine, "Thanks. I'm actually a beer type of gal, but this fine. Thank you."

Maura sat on the couch beside Jane, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Maur, I said that this is fine, it's okay. So, can you tell me what happened from the beginning?"

Maura nodded and took a sip of her wine and began her story, "She's my neighbor."

Jane's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?!"

"I know, I know. Just listen… she came knocking at my door wondering if my power went out. I told her that I had an extra generator, she came in and I gave her a beverage. I left to get the generator and when I came back, she was walking around looking at the artwork on the walls. I could smell her from across the room, she smelled so good, I couldn't help myself. I haven't fed since I came to Boston because I was so busy working and I became exhausted by the end of the night. I knew that it was a… what do people call it, a now or never moment? I didn't know how hungry I was, it started out with a kiss… her chi tasted so good, I needed more. The next thing I know, she's laying on my bed dead."

Jane was trying to process what Maura had told her, "So I'm assuming that her "chi" is her soul because she's dead. Hm, but that kiss surely explains why she's naked…"

"Jane, that's not the point. I killed my neighbor… I'm going to go to prison."

Jane sighed knowing that she's going to regret this decision, "No you're not... I'll help you."

Maura looked up at Jane in awe, "You will?"

Jane drank the rest of the wine in her glass and nodded, "This is an insane choice and I'm putting my ass on the line, but I'll do it."

Maura thought about what Jane would be sacrificing, "Jane, you don't have to do this. You have a good job, a family to take care of and the last thing that you need in your life is a screw up like me."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, "Listen to me. You are not a screw up, you made a mistake and I want to help you. No one will be going to prison, just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please make sure that you don't starve yourself again, so no one else ends up dead on your bed."

Maura nodded, "I promise. What are we going to do now?"

Jane had an idea, "I know a couple of people who can help me."

"Jane, no, you promised me that you won't tell anyone about me."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I do but-"

"Then you need to trust me, Maur."

"Can you at least tell me who you're going to tell my business to?"

"My closest, loyal, trustworthy friends I have. My old partner, Korsak. My current partner, Frost."

"Barry? I don't know who Korsak is."

"You will. Are you going to sleep here or…?"

Maura rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I was hoping that I could sleep over at your place. Just for tonight, of course."

Jane sighed, not wanting Maura to see her apartment, "Uh, yeah sure. Go pack your bag, I'll wait here till you're ready."

"Thank you so much, Jane," Maura quickly leaned over and gave Jane a kiss on her cheek, she got up and left the room.

Jane froze in place, a smile slowly began to appear on her face. She remembered that she had to contact her coworkers, Jane sent a group text:

 _Meet me at my place ASAP._

 _Don't ask why and delete this after you read this message._


	4. The New Plan

"So let me get this straight… You're a succubus, like a soul-sucking succubus? Is that what you're telling me?" Frost couldn't believe it.

Korsak shook his head in disbelief, "I've heard stories about them, I even told them to my kids when they were younger. I never thought they were actually real…" He looked up at Jane and Maura, "Is this all you had to tell us?"

Jane shifted in her seat, "Actually, no, it isn't…" She looked beside her at Maura, "Would you like to explain to them what had happened?"

Maura looked down at her lap, and sighed "I killed my neighbor. I couldn't control myself, I was too hungry and she was there… one thing lead to another and now she's dead because of me."

Korsak looked over at Frost and back at Maura, "Maura, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take this to the department."

"No!" Jane declared, "I didn't want to talk to you both about this just so you could report this. I need your help… we need your help. This was an honest mistake, you have to trust me on this."

Korsak was still unconvinced, "Jane, I've been your friend for years now and you're a spectacular detective, don't ruin what you took so long to get to."

Maura spoke up, "Detective, if I may. I can go a few weeks without feeding, but I haven't fed myself in over a month and a half. The food that humans eat, it doesn't satisfy my needs but only gives me enough energy to keep my bearings straight. When I smelled her, it was as if someone was handing me a fresh plate of hot food. I was starving, Detective, nothing else mattered to me but saving my own life. If you want to take me in for keeping myself alive… then you can just handcuff me right now, or you can help me."

The room became uncomfortably silent, suffocating the need for them to speak. Korsak sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Okay, fine. I'll help you, only because you don't seem like the type of person to harm a fly."

Frost nodded in agreement, "I'm in too. How do we help?"

Jane sat up straight on her couch, "All I need is for you guys to do one thing for me… I'm going to need you both to eat her body. I'll deal with the rest."

"What?" Korsak and Frost said in unison.

Frost furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, Jane, I'm not quite catching what you're throwing at me here. Did you just say that you want us to eat a corpse?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, I did."

"I'm just shocked that you even considered this idea, Jane," Frost said.

"I know, it's just-"

"Hey, I'm up for a free meal," Korsak said.

Jane couldn't help but laugh by his statement, she then looked at her partner, he sighed, "Alright, when do we start?."

Maura smiled widely, "I couldn't thank you enough, Detectives."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "I want this done as soon as possible so I can start clearing any sort of evidence. When is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow," Frost answered.

"Same here," Korsak said.

"That's perfect, so we're all free."

Maura was unsure, "I actually have to work tomorrow…" All eyes fell on Maura, she cleared her throat, "I'll just explain to them that I had an important business to take care of then."

 **…**

Frost and Korsak left an hour ago, Jane sat in front of the television watching baseball, "Oh come on, that was a foul ball!"

Maura sat on the other side on the couch reading her book, she took her reading glasses off and looked over at Jane, "Is it really necessary for you to talk to the television, it's not like they can hear you through the screen."

Jane kept her eyes focused on the game, "You don't understand how intense this game gets, plus it feels like I'm playing with them…" She looked at Maura, "Ever been to a baseball game before?"

Maura shook her head, "No I haven't."

"Hm…" Jane looked back at her television, "I should take you to one someday."

"You know… I heard you last night."

Jane gave Maura a confused look, "I don't understand what you're telling me."

"I heard a loud scream last night, it frightened me but I managed to fall back to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I tried to wake her up. I checked her pulse and I couldn't feel it… I've been thinking about that woman's scream since then. It was you, you were trying to tell me that she was dead. That's what banshees do," Maura explained.

Jane slowly nodded trying to figure out what to say, "I… Most of my nights are nothing but blur to me. I don't know what I do at night; banshees are like death's messengers. I may not remember what happened, but I do believe you if you say that was me."

"Can I see how you look?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows together, "Excuse me?"

Maura set her book and glasses down on the coffee table, "Can I see how you look when you turn into a full... You know, banshee. Many people say that they've seen an old woman and others say she's a young woman, so I want to know how you look."

Jane sighed, "Maura, it's not that simple. Just like how you can't show me your full formation into a succubus, I can't show you how I look unless something significant happens."

"Alright," Maura then grabbed her book and reading glasses off the coffee table, as she went to put the glasses on, Jane reached over and placed her hand on her forearm.

Maura looked up at Jane feeling butterflies inside, Jane frowned a little, "It's not the fact that I don't want to show you, it's just that I don't know how to. My body changes when it pleases, not when I want it to."

Maura gave Jane a small smile, "I understand, Jane, I do."

"Good. So I was wondering, are you up for some lunch or are your needs already satisfied?"

Maura chuckled, "I can certainly go for lunch… Jane?"

"Yeah, what's up, Maur?"

Maura looked down at her forearm, "You're hand is…"

Jane looked down and saw that her hand was still on Maura's forearm, "Oh!" She nervously chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't apologize, I just didn't know that you remembered that your hand was there."

Jane couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman in front of her. She admired how her dress fit her curves so well, her silky honey blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Jane!" Maura said.

Jane quickly focused her attention at Maura, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, you were staring. I was trying to ask you if you were ready to go."

"Oh, yeah. Let me just grab my coat and we'll be on our way. Do you have a place in mind?" She got up and walked towards her closet.

"I have a destination... Jane, do you know how to skate?"

Jane grabbed her coat then closed the closet door, "I used to, why?"

Maura smiled, excited to see what's to come, "Oh, nothing. Let's get going, I'd like to drive if you don't mind."

Jane reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys, she tossed it to Maura and she caught it. "Nice catch," Jane complimented.

"Thanks," Maura stood up and smoothed her dress.

Jane opened the front door and gestured Maura outside, "M'lady."

Maura slightly blushed, "Well, don't mind if I do." Maura walked out and Jane followed behind her as she closed her front door.

* * *

 _I was a little bit unsure about this story at first but it seems to me that you guys are enjoying it. I have so much planned out for Jane and Maura so stay tuned because things are about to become… Well I'll just let you find out and see. Until next time!_


	5. The New Report

Maura laid on her back alone upon Jane's bed, she understood why Jane decided to sleep on the couch but deep down she had wanted Jane to sleep beside her. Maura knew this feeling all too well but no matter how much she wanted to romantically be with Jane, it would be a risk that she couldn't take again. Maura turned her head to look at the night sky, the full moon shone through the window, she couldn't help but admire it. Just as her eyes became heavy, Maura heard a loud bang outside of the room. Her eyelids fluttered open as she quickly sat up, her heart began beating rapidly.

"Jane?" Maura called, she heard no response.

Maura pulled the blanket off of her and got off the bed, she stood up straight and walked towards the door. Maura turned the doorknob and opened the door not too wide, she stuck her head out, "Jane?" She called again, there was no response.

Maura opened the door wide enough to let herself through, she began to walked down the hall.

Maura could see a tall shadow-like figure in the kitchen in the corner of her eyes, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to look at the dark figure.

"Jane?" The figure stayed still, Maura gulped and started to walk through the kitchen; each step she took, the closer she got. When Maura felt close enough, she noticed that it was leaning upon the counter, she reached her arm up to touch its shoulder.

"Ahh!" Jane shouted in fear, she jumped up and placed her hand upon her heart.

"Jane, calm down it's just me."

Jane pulled her earbuds out of her ears, "Maura, you scared the living soul out of me!"

Jane looked down and saw a crescent-shaped shadow on the floor, "Dammit, and you made me drop my croissant."

"I'm sorry, I buy you a new one tomorrow."

Jane bent down to pick it up, "What are you doing up anyways?"

"I was falling asleep until I heard a loud bang," Maura explained.

Jane stood up and walked passed Maura, she turned on the light switch, "Sorry about that, I was trying to pull the container of butter out of the fridge for my croissant, but I ended up dragging quite a few items out along with it and it all fell on the floor. I didn't know how loud it sounded because I had these things in my ears," She pointed to the earphones that hung around her neck.

"Jane, I could hear your music from here, that could really damage your-"

"You don't have to go on and explain why, I know. Have you ever listened to music in the dark?"

Maura shook her head, "No, I can't recall that I ever have."

Jane grabbed her phone from her pocket and paused the music, "You should, it's very soothing. Some people find it to be a little scary, but it's usually because they're somewhat afraid of the dark."

"Then why do you do it?"

Jane leaned her back on the wall, "I love the dark, I always have. Even as a little girl I was never afraid of the dark, I would always look forward to it. Banshees tend to reveal themselves at night, we're meant to do one thing and that's to find death and make it known to the people basically."

"Have you ever met another Banshee before?"

Jane sighed, "Yeah, I have. It was a long time ago though, it was during my first case. Women were being kidnapped and murdered by a psychopath named Charles Hoyt, he was a… very clever man so it became difficult to find his hideout. We had help from a woman named Isabel Fairfax and of course she was a Banshee, she had led us to an underground bunker where Hoyt was keeping the women; she looked as if she was sleep walking. By time we got there, she started to scream, the sound was so unbearable and so loud that it could wake up an entire city. After torturing our ears, all she did was turn around and walked away like nothing had happened. I haven't seen her since then, I thought about it but I guess I've just been too scared to find out what I'm truly capable of doing."

"You need to go find her, Jane. I understand why you don't want to go, but it's best that you do."

Jane looked down at her feet, "I know," she whispered.

Maura walked over to Jane, "It's late, Jane, and we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some sleep, okay?"

Jane looked up at the woman who stood in front of her, she gave Maura a small smile, "Yeah, you're right... Goodnight, Maura."

Maura leaned closer to Jane and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Sweet dreams, Jane." With that Maura walked away towards Jane's bedroom, she opened the door and walked through. Maura turned around and closed the bedroom door, she closed her eyes and sighed, "She doesn't deserve a monster like me."

 **…**

Frost sat in front of Maura's house, "Finally, you guys came!" He rose his arms above his head in irritation.

"Sorry we're late, we were too busy with breakfast," Maura explained.

"Well, we've been waiting over an hour to have breakfast too, weren't we?" Frost said, he looked over at Korsak.

"He's definitely right about that," Korsak agreed.

"Well we definitely appreciate you waiting on us you guys," Jane thanked them.

Maura walked to her front door and pulled her house keys out of her purse, she unlocked the door and opened it. The detectives walked inside, "Wow, Maura, you have a beautiful home," Korsak complimented.

Maura smiled, "Well thank you, Detective. Would anyone like a beverage?"

Frost and Korsak shook their heads, Jane shrugged, "Sure, I'll take some water." With that, Maura walked away to get Jane's water.

"So what's the plan?" Korsak asked.

Jane sighed, "Well first, we're going to have to put some plastic all over the room so no blood would get on anything, it's in my trunk. After you're both done, there will be a couple of buckets full of warm water for you to rise the blood off of you. Please, don't dump out all the water on yourselves… and... that's about it really. Any questions, comments or concerns?"

Korsak and Frost looked at each other, Jane smiled, "Great! Oh, and I'm going to need you both in your underpants. Frost, it'll probably be best if you go full wolfie and you both can dump your clothes outside of the room."

Maura walked over to Jane and handed her a glass of cool water, "Thanks, Maur."

I do have a question though, is the plastic already in the room?" Frost asked.

"Frost, I already said that it was in the trunk of my car."

"Oh, right. Well is there a way that we could split the body in half or something? I don't know what kind of contagious disease Korsak has," Frost joked.

Korsak punched his arm, "You best be careful or else you mind just end up getting rabies."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at her two best friends, "Alright, I'll go get the plastic."

 **…**

Jane and Maura sat on the couch watching a film while Korsak and Frost were in the other room feasting. The doorbell rang and Maura tried to get up, Jane insisted for her to go instead, she walked towards the door. The doorbell rang again, "Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

Jane opened the front door, "Oh, good morning, Detective Rizzoli. I wasn't expecting you to be here, I was told that Dr. Maura Isles lived here… Oh I see now, you and the doctor huh? I must say, you are one lucky-""

"Officer Richards, I'm going to have to stop you there. There's nothing going on between us, we're just friends and I'd love it if you don't go on and spread false rumors. So, how may I help you?"

"There was a lady who lived across the street from here and she was reported missing. Apparently, she was a secretary for a designer company, I keep forgetting the name of it, but from what we've heard… she's quite important. We're going from store to store, house to house within a 20 mile radius to report this…" The officer heard a loud grunting, he reached for his gun, "Detective, is everything alright in there?"

Jane's heart began to beat rapidly, "Oh yeah, everything's fine… Uh, well… Dr. Isles is having a stomach bug so it's pretty bad and… smelly..."

"Well you should take her to the hospital then, she doesn't sound too good."

Jane nodded, "I'll definitely make sure I do that."

"Oh, I almost forgot…" The officer handed her a sheet of paper, "That's her picture since you're going to need to know how she looks of course. And right here…" He pointed to the bottom of the paper, "That's your reward and the number you call to if you ever find her. You're one of the best detectives we have in Boston so I'm betting my money on you."

Jane smiled, "Well thank you. I'll definitely try my best to find her."

"Just off the record, what does Dr. Isles smell like?"

"Okay, I think I should go check up on her now, thanks for coming," Jane began to close the door.

"Wait, if you'd just-" Jane closed the door before he could finish his sentence, she locked it and walked away.

"Jane, who was at the door?"

Jane sat down on the couch next to Maura, she gave her the sheet of paper, "That was an Officer. A missing report was filed and now they're going around asking of people had seen her, apparently she's super important."

Maura stared at the photo, "Jessica Michaels," She whispered beneath her breath.

Jane looked over at Maura, "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Maura looked up at Jane, "No it isn't, she had a life, maybe even married with kids. I took that away from her and now they're looking for her… It's all my fault."

"Come here…" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and embraced her, "You did what you had to do to survive. We're not perfect, Maura, we make mistakes. I'm here with you a hundred percent of the way, I'll make sure that nothing happens to you and that's a promise."


	6. The New Cleaners

Transformed as a wolf, Frost grunted, "Ugh, it's like eating leftovers! It doesn't taste as good compared to when it's fresh," he ripped off a big toe and began to eat it. Frost looked over at his older friend, "Wait, how come you get her torso? That's not fair!"

Korsak bit off a chunk from a liver and looked over at Frost, "It's not polite to talk with your mouth full of food."

Frost growled at his friend, "Says the one with a mouth full of liver."

Korsak swallowed his food, "You want some? I heard liver is the best part!"

Frost reached over and sunk his claws through the bloody liver, he brought it to his snout and took a bite, "Wow!" His eyes widen in amazement, "That's actually pretty good."

Korsak nodded, "Yep exactly. As a werewolf I'm surprised you've never had a liver before."

"Growing up my family always got their food from a family friend. They would always provide us with food and we provided them with money. We couldn't risk getting into trouble with the law for hunting humans. We never rarely received organs, whenever we did it would be the heart or intestines since liver was too expensive. At college they'd always serve raw meat, so I've never had liver until now."

Korsak processed what Frost was telling him, "Wow I wish my family had someone to provide food for us. We had to hunt for it which caused us to move from city to city so we could escape the authority."

"Damn, I can't imagi-"

Jane burst through the door, "What the hell was that? Who grunted?"

Frost hesitatingly rose his paw, "That was me. I didn't think I was that loud."

"You were. Richards was at the door when you made that awful sound. I had to tell him that it was Maura. Listen, someone filed in a missing report for her. Apparently she's a secretary for a fashion designer and she's like super important. We're in some deep shit you guys. Hurry up and clean yourselves up, meet me downstairs because we're gonna have a serious meeting."

They both nodded in agreement. Jane began to shut the door when she realized something, "Oh, and Frost, change yourself back into a human. You smell like a dog and I can't take you very seriously when you look like that one wolf from Twilight."

"His name is Jacob. I mean I should be offended by that, but he was pretty badass." All eyes fell on the young wolf, "Well it's true!"

Jane closed the door and sighed, "Oh God, what did I get myself into?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

In the living room, Jane sat up in her seat and looked over at her co-workers, "Is there anything left of her?"

Korsak fiddled with the toothpick in his mouth, "Her Arms. I could finish them, I was too full."

Jane turned her attention to Frost, he spoke up, "I offered to finish them, but he wanted to save them for his kids. I finished my half, although when I got to her ovaries it tasted like-"

Jane rose her hand to stop Frost, "I honestly don't need to know."

"Actually I would like to know what her eggs tasted like," Maura confessed.

Jane looked over at Maura and gave her a confused look, "Really, Maur?"

She shrugged, "What? I mean the amount of eggs in each ovary is-" Jane waved her friend off, "I've heard enough. Look, we're not here to talk about which organ tasted better or not. We have much bigger things to worry about."

"Don't you dare open that door!" Shouted Frost.

Jane reached across the coffee table and grabbed the television remote, she pressed the power button to turn the television off. Frost looked over to see who messed with the television, "Seriously? It was getting to the good part!"

Jane set the remote down and looked at her partner, "Frost, this is serious. Believe it or not you're apart of this mess, so you need to get serious really quick."

Maura felt so guilty for dragging these innocent detectives into her problem. All because she chose not to take care of herself when she should have. She should have listened to her body and fed when she had to. Maura knew what she must do, she sat up straight, "I will turn myself in."

The room became silent, everyone had eyes on the medical examiner. Jane shifted in her seat replaying the words that came out of Maura's mouth, "You're gonna turn yourself in? Like hell you are!"

Maura began to play with the hem of her shirt, "It's my fault, I shouldn't have brought you all into this catastrophe. It's the right thing to do. I won't mention any of your names, I'll take all the blame."

"Why would you think that? We all decided on our own to help you on this. We knew it would be risking our freedom. Yeah sure, we didn't think that she'd he so important to society, but we're in this hole together and we're going to get ourselves out… together. Maura promise me you won't turn yourself in."

"I honestly can't promise anything. I'm incapable of doing it."

Jane sighed, "Well then just tell me that you won't. I'm trusting in you that you won't do it. It wasn't your fault, Maur."

The Medical Examiner closed her eyes and tighten her jaws, "Okay. Fine, I won't do it."

Jane sighed in relief, Maura yawned, "What time is it?"

Jane reached her hand into her right pocket and pulled out her phone. She looked at the tomorrow, "It's seven forty-six."

"Already? Wow, I didn't think we were up there for that long," Korsak said.

Frost thought about it, "We were in the room since five o'clock. It took longer setting up the room than anything else. I actually thought it was eight o'clock. It feels like it, does it not?" Frost looks over at everyone for a response.

Maura shrugged, "It seems a bit later than that. I thought it was ten, but maybe that's just because I'm so tired."

Jane looked up at the ceiling, "I can't believe we're talking about this." She made her mind up and looked at her co-workers, "You know what? We're doing to have a fresh start tomorrow and hopefully we could actually come up with an actual idea. It's been a long day, so could we remove the plastic and help tidy up Maura's room so she could sleep in it tonight. Korsak see if you could fit an arm in each Ziploc bag, I don't care if I have to break its bones in different places to make it possible."

* * *

The master bedroom was spotless, it seemed as if no one entered the room at all. They all looked around the room to do one last inspection for the night.

"All right, seems like everything is in order. Since we've all been to many crime scenes, we should know what a clean- no spotless area looks like… no evidence. I'll go and grab the blacklight," Jane said.

"You didn't bring it. And actually it's the Crime Scene Cleaners who do the cleaning" Maura said.

Jane turned to look at the honey-blonde, "Maur, I know it's the- wait…" She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "How'd you know I didn't bring my blacklight? Did you look through my bag?"

"Well of course I did."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself. She looked over at Korsak and Frost, "Well then I guess you're good to go home."

"Good, Nina would literally kill me if I came home late again," Frost announced.

Everyone's attention quickly fell on the young detective. He stated, "It was a joke." The tension in the room grew by the second. Frost couldn't understand why they were staring at him.

"Really, Frost? After what we just went through today you just had to make a joke about murder," Jane said.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, uh, sorry I didn't think about it."

Korsak walked over to Frost and patted him on his shoulder, "Better luck next time, Buddy," He walked away. Korsak began walking towards the bedroom door, Maura stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't thank you enough for helping me. I'm forever in your debt, all of you," she looks over at Jane and Frost

Korsak smiled at Maura, "Consider that debt paid once we get out of this mess, have a good night," he gave her a friendly wink and walked out of the room.

* * *

Jane chose sleep on Maura's couch to protect her in case anything had happened in the middle of the night.

The sun began to shine through the curtains, Jane stirred in her sleep. Maura's couch was surprisingly comfortable and she wished she could sleep on it forever, but too bad her job would get in the way.

Her job…

Her job…

WORK!

Jane's eyes quickly opened as she hopped up from the couch. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and unlocked it. The time was seven fifteen in the morning, "Shit! That's not enough time. Did my alarm not go off? Why didn't Maur wake me up? I really hope she didn't sleep in either."

Jane walked over to Maura's room and softly knocked, "Hey, Maur, you in there?"

Jane waited but there was no response.

Jane knocked a bit harder, "Maura?"

No response.

Jane grabbed the door knob and turned it, she slowly pushed the door open. Jane stuck her head into the room, "Maur, you awake? We're gonna be late for work."

Jane made eye contact to the Queen sized bed, but it was neatly made up. Jane unlocked her phone and called Maura. The phone kept ringing, "Come on. Answer the phone, Maur," The phone went to voicemail.

Jane hung up and called her office, the phone began to ring.

A woman answered the phone, "This is Dr. Isles' office. This is Chang, how may I help you?"

"Susie, it's Jane. I'm calling to see if Maura is over there."

"Yeah. When I went upstairs to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin, I saw her a few minutes ago talking to Officer Richards. I must say he looks pretty interested in her. I wish men would look at me like that."

Jane's heart began to race, "Okay, thank you. Bye," she hung up the phone.

She ran into the living room and grabbed her coat and keys, "Dammit, Maur!"

* * *

Maura walked over to the main desk, she approached an officer, "Good morning, officer. I'm looking for Jack Richards, he's the lead detective for the missing case of Jessica Michaels. I need to speak with him," Maura declared.

Maura heard a voice from behind her, "That would be me. You wanted to talk to me about Jessica Michaels?"

Maura jumped, she turned around in surprise, "Oh you startled me, and yes I have Important news to share with you."

Richards nodded and took a sip of his tea, "My apologies, Dr. Isles I didn't mean to creep up on you. I was walking back to my desk when I heard you mention my name. Shall we go somewhere more private?"

Maura nodded, "Yes, that would be delightful."

"All right, follow me, Dr. Isles."


	7. The New Gift

_AN: I just wanted to say thank you all for the support and not giving up on my story. I had a writer's block and it took me a while to figure out how to continue this story, if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be here, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Here's Chapter 7 :) Much love, Enjoy!_

* * *

Jane slammed on the brakes when the stop light turned red, "Dammit! Maura, I can't believe you're doing this right now!"

Jane knew she was going to be out of time, she grabbed her phone and called Korsak. The phone rang, "Good Morning, Jane. What's up?"

The light turned green and Jane hit the gas pedal, "Korsak, you need to get Maura away from Richards until I get there. She came to work early to confess to him what happened."

Korsak stood up at his desk, "Say no more," he hung up the phone. Korsak brought his hand to face and sunk his finger into his eye socket. He pulled his eye out and set it on the floor, "Don't let me down now," his eye began to roll across the floor.

It was hard for the detective to tell which direction his eye was going, so he walked across the floor and made sure it traveled across the building to where the officer was located. Korsak sped walk back to his desk and sat in his chair. He reached over to grab his office phone, he dialed the officer's extension number.

The young officer answered the phone, "Richards."

"Good morning. It's detective Korsak, I need your help."

"Good morning, detective. I'm actually in the middle of conversing with someone important at the moment. If you'd like I could help you when I'm done shortly."

"Wait! You don't understand… it's important like VERY important."

Richards sighed, "Okay, hurry up. What's the matter?"

"I lost my eye and I need your help finding it. I can't do my job with only one eye."

"That would take a long time, sir. I don't know… look, this won't take long so let me finish with what I'm doing and then I'll help you, I swear."

"Were you the one who cheated on the N.D.I.T. test? Or shall I have to remind you, you owe me."

Richards shifted nervously in his seat, "That's not fair…" he looked around him suspiciously. He whispered through the phone, "You know I didn't pass that test. You can't use this to blackmail me."

Korsak smiled deviously, "Well of course I can. See, if I happen to tell… oh I don't know, the captain, then I'm sure he'll find a way to fire you from the department. You have two choices: help me find my eye or face the consequences, you pick. Now," the detective hung the phone up.

The officer set the phone on the hook and gave Maura an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Dr. Isles, I have an important matter to take care of. I'll be back in a few moments just wait here."

The doctor nodded, Richards got up from his seat and walked away.

* * *

Jane parked her car and turned it off, she pulled her keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Jane began to speed walk to the department.

After going through security, Jane saw an officer sitting at the front desk, she walked up to him, "Hey, where's Richards' desk located? I have a little gift I want to surprise him with for good luck on his case."

The careless officer blankly looked at Jane, he sighed, "Take a left right over here, walked down, and then take a right at the corner. His desk should be around there."

Jane forced a smile at the office, "Thank you," she began to walk off then stopped in her tracks. The detective looked back at the office and said, "Take a walk or go get some coffee, do something you look terrible."

Without looking back at her, the officer yawned and gave her a thumbs up. Jane chuckled and walked away, "Rookies."

* * *

Richards frustratedly sighed, "Come on it has to be here somewhere! We've been looking for ten minutes now, maybe it's gone."

Korsak stood up off the floor, "And old man like me should not have to crawl across the floor looking for his eyeball if it wasn't urgent."

Korsak looked beside the Richards' head and saw Jane walking towards the officer's desk, she looked at his direction and waved him off to keep stalling. Richards noticed Korsak wasn't looking directly at him, he turned around to see what he was looking at. His eyes widen in surprise, "Oh I see you. I gotcha now!"

Korsak's heart began to race as he saw the young officer jog in the same direction he saw Jane. Richards bent down and grabbed a dry, small ball, he stood up and looked over at Korsak with a smile on his face.

The officer rose it high in the air, "I found it!" Korsak let out a shaky breath as he forced a smile in excitement, "Thanks, Richards."

The young officer handed the detective his eyeball, Korsak reached out to grab his possession. Richards cleared his throat, "So does this mean we're even now?"

"Not yet. I need help putting it back in."

Richards' face shriveled in disgust, "Oh no no. You can't do that to me!" He looked around and noticed people were beginning to stare at him, he lowered his voice, "The plan was that I help you find your eye and I did. I did everything I needed to do, now I need to back and and finish what I was doing. If you ruined my chances of getting any progress in my case, I swear I'll make sure I'll give you hell."

With that the officer turned around and walked away, Korsak couldn't let him leave, it was too soon. The detective had to think of something quickly, "I know someone who might know what happened to Jessica Michaels."

Richards stopped head in his tracks, he turned around, "Who?"

"I've been doing a bit of research about Jessica and I think her best friend might know what happened to her. They know everything about one another."

The officer was confused, "How do you know that?"

Korsak shrugged, "Social Media."

Richards hesitantly nodded, "Okay, well thanks. I'll check into that. What's her name?"

"Riley Gonzalez... You owe me one."

The young officer sighed, "Will I ever be debt-free when it comes to you?"

Korsak chuckled, "When I retire."

Richards shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Jane followed the officer's directions and turned right on the corner, she looked around and saw officers sitting at their desks occupied.

Jane scanned the room to look for the medical examiner, her eye fell on a wavy haired honey-blonde woman. Jane walked towards the lady sitting near an empty desk.

The detective sat at the desk on the empty chair, the woman looked up with a smile. When she made eye contact with Jane, her smile dropped and her heart sank.

Jane smirked, "Well good morning, Dr. Isles. What a pleasure is it to see you sitting at…" she glanced over at the name tag sitting on the desk. Jane continued, "Ronald Richards' desk. Wow, his name is Ronald? Damn."

Maura leaned closer to the desk and whispered, "What are you doing here, Jane?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Jane whispered, "Are you seriously trying to confess to something you made a mistake to? Just to get a years worth spent in prison, do you know what they do to the succubi in prison?"

"Jane, you can't possibly understand what I'm going through right now. I don't feel right, I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack every time someone calls for me. I have to do this, even if it means turning myself in."

"You told me you wouldn't do this, but you still managed to go behind my back and drag everyone else down with you. You're being nothing but selfish, we all busted our asses for you and this is how you repay us? You think you feel guilty for what you've done? Well it's nothing compared what's coming for you when we get thrown in prison with you. Let that sink in," Jane stood up and walked away from Maura.

Richards walked passed Jane, "Good Morning, Rizzoli."

Jane gave him a small smile as she walked passed him.

The officer walked back to his desk and sat on his chair, "Sorry I took so long, so you said that you knew Ms. Michaels?"

Lost in thought Maura nodded, "Yes I did. She was a neighbor of mine. I would see different of men enter her house with her at night all the time, by morning they'd leave. It's a shame she passed away so young, she was living the American Dream as many people said. I uh… I wanted to tell you that I'm always here if you ever need help with the case."

"Thank you for that information, doctor, but I don't believe-" Maura place her hand on top of his, her hand began to glow a dimmed blue color beneath his.

Maura looked at Richards and saw his body sink into the touch, she used it to her advantage, "You will suspect nothing of me within this case. I'm innocent."

He foolishly smiled in pleasure, "You're innocent," he repeated.

Maura removed her hand from the officer's and stood up from the chair. She smoothed her dress and walked away from the recovering officer.

* * *

Richards looked around the office and noticed he was the only one there. He didn't want to work overtime again, he decided to call it a night and go home to get a good night's rest.

He sat up from his desk and pushed his chair in, he reached across the desk and turn the lamp off. The officer began walking towards the main exit when someone stopped him, "Hey, Ronald!"

Richards turned around to see who called him, the officer at the front desk got up and walked to Richards.

"Oh hey, Tony," Richards said.

"Heyo, what was the special gift you got today? I've been meaning to ask you earlier."

Richards gave Tony a confused look, "Gift? What gift? I never received a gift."

Tony nodded, "Yeah Jane Rizzoli popped in asking where your desk was, she said that she was going to surprise you with a gift for the case you're on."

Richards wasn't picking up the right pieces, he decided to go along with it, "It's a gift that only I'm supposed to know. I'm gonna get going now, big day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some sleep will you?"

"Yeah, Okay. Take care."

"You too," Richards left the department and all he could think about was:

 _Why would Jane Rizzoli tell Tony that she had a gift for me? Why was she looking for me?_

* * *

 _NDIT - National Detective/Investigator Test_


	8. The New Transformation

Jane grabbed the remote from beside her and to turn the volume up on the television. She wanted her television to be louder than her thoughts so she could relax properly. Jane set the remote back down and sunk herself further into the couch.

The detective kicked her feet up to rest on the coffee table, she sighed uncomfortably feeling uneasy about the situation she's in with Maura.

 _Did Maura confess to everything?_

 _Did she listen to me and keep her mouth sealed?_

 _What's going to happen now?_

If Maura confessed, then she's done for good and everything she's done to get out of this situation was completely irrelevant. She'd lose her title as a detective an earn one as a criminal. Her freedom would be lost and placed in the hands of the government. As much as Jane loved her job, she needed to leave the country before it was too late.

Jane heard a knock at her front door, she grabbed the remote and turned the volume up a bit more; she didn't feel like seeing anyone.

The knocking suddenly changed into banging. She jumped up off the couch and turned the television down. Jane walked to her front door and unlocked it, she opened her door halfway.

"Hey, Jane."

"Tommy? Come in. Come in," Jane opened the door further to let her younger brother in.

As he stepped in, Jane asked, "What are you doing here?"

Tommy shoved his hands in his front pockets, "I just needed to see a familiar face is all."

Jane wasn't buying it, "I can smell the amount of death on you. So you wanna tell me what's going on with you or what?"

"You can smell death too?" Tommy shook his head and chuckled, "You never stop surprising me. Got any beer?"

Jane nodded and walked towards the kitchen, "Yeah of course!"

Jane opened her refrigerator and noticed she had only one bottle left, she sighed in disappointment and took it out. Jane walked over to Tommy and handed him the bottle, "Thanks," he said.

Jane sat down on her couch and patted on the cushion for him to sit next to her, "I wanna know what's going on," she said.

Tommy sat beside his eldest sister and pulled out his keys from his pocket. He scanned through the bundle and grabbed the bottle opener, he opened his bottle of beer. Tommy took a sip, "I joined The Fangs," he announced.

Jane's eyes widen in surprise, she punched his arm, "Seriously, that's amazing!"

"Ow!" Tommy rubbed his arm, "You really think so?"

"No, dumbass. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I needed money, Jane. I can't keep relying on Mom and Dad, I need to take care of myself for a change. I'm almost twenty-five, that's embarrassing, I had no other choice," he explained.

"You seriously thought you had no other option, Tommy? Look around you, there's so many places you could have gotten a job at that wouldn't lead you to your grave, or even worse, prison. You could have came to us earlier, Frankie and I would have gotten you a job at the department."

"Jane, with the criminal record I have you know deep down the department wouldn't have accepted me. Plus, I wanted to pursue a career without any guidance."

"A career? You consider joining one of the most dangerous gangs out there to be career? Tommy, what the hell were you thinking joining The Fangs?"

Tommy sighed and took another sip of his beverage, "Easy money."

"But you're killing people, Tommy! You're not understanding this situation at all! I could get you locked up…"

Tommy's eyes narrowed, "You'd really turn me in, Jane?"

Jane shook her head in disbelief, "You need to leave that gang," she looked at Tommy, "I'll help you get your life together. We're family, we don't let each other fall. I love you and I don't want to see you end up dead because you messed with the wrong person."

Tommy sighed and closed his eyes, "Even if I had wanted to leave, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I'm Jones' hitman."

"Like _the_ Jones? Casey Jones?!"

Tommy nodded, "That's the one. If I left he'd hunt me down and cut my head off; I can't keep murdering people. I know I'm risking my freedom talking to you, but at this point in my life I honestly don't care."

"That's not gonna happen. Just stay low and keep quiet. I'm going to figure this out," Jane declared

Tommy looked at his sister in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to take me to him."

"No, they'll kill you on the spot if they find out you're a cop."

"Detective," Jane corrected.

"Doesn't matter you're still a part of the police."

Jane's phone vibrated, she looked over at the coffee table and noticed she got a text message. Jane reached across the table and and grabbed her phone, she unlocked it and saw that it was from Maura, it read:

 _I know you don't want anything to do with me but can you come over? We need to talk._

Jane sighed and locked her phone, she looked up at Tommy, "This conversation isn't over. I'm gonna head out for a bit tonight so you're free to crash her tonight. Don't bring any of your members here, please. I'd still like to have my belongings when I get back."

Tommy chuckled, "Thanks and no visitors, got it."

Jane stood up off the couch and grabbed her jacket and keys. She unlocked her front door and open it wide enough, the detective looked back at her brother, "I know you don't like much help anymore, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

Tommy rose his beer in the air, "I'll summon you when needed."

"Oh, and I'm out of beer. Have fun staying sober tonight, byeee!" Jane waved as she quickly shut her front door.

* * *

When Jane arrived at Maura's house, she was a bit hesitant to knock the door. Jane inhaled deeply and exhaled, the door suddenly opened.

"Hi, Jane."

The detective looked up at the medical examiner and gave her a small smile, "Hi, Maura." Jane couldn't help but admire the pink, silky nightgown Maura was wearing.

"Please, come in," Maura stepped to the side to let Jane in.

Jane stepped in and took her boots off one by one at the door, then walked to Maura's sofa and sat down. Maura sat next to Jane, "I wanted to apologize to you. You were right, it was selfish of me to do something like that. I'm sincerely sorry."

Jane was silent as she tried to find the right words, she sighed, "What did you tell him?"

"Just that she was my neighbor and she had a different man at her house almost every night."

Jane nodded, "This can take the heat off of us for a little while, gives us some time to figure something out."

Maura stood up and walked to her kitchen, she turned her electric tea kettle on. The medical examiner looked over her shoulder, "Would you like some tea?"

Jane thought about it, "Sure. What kind do you have?"

"Rice, chamomile, mint, and lemongrass."

Jane's face shriveled in disgust, "I'll just have some mint, thanks."

Maura opened one of her cabinets and grabbed two mugs, she closed it back.

Jane cleared her throat and stood up off the couch, she walked towards the kitchen and leaned on the counter, "What is it like being a succubus?"

Maura turned around, surprised at the question, "Well, uh… It's like you're at that feeling of constant lust that could never really be satisfied, but at the same time you're submerged darkness and hate. When I look at myself in the mirror I see this hideous demon, but others see me as this perfect creature. I was made to lust and that's not how I wanted live my life. I became a medical examiner because I wanted to help individuals without feeling worried that they'll fall under that spell, I want to make my life have meaning. Anyways, enough about me, how does it feel to be a banshee?"

"It feels like I'm constantly surrounded by cold-hearted death. I can smell it, feel it, see it and all sorts of things. It was scary when I was younger because I'd always see dead people almost everywhere I looked. I know who's gonna die and how they do. It's all honestly scary and I try to block it out of my head. Being a homicide detective allows me to serve justice to those who were wronged by death."

"I never asked…" Maura handed Jane her cup of tea, she continued, "Would it be possible if I could see you as a banshee? Careful it's hot."

Jane grabbed the mug from Maura, "Thank you, and I wish I could show you but I can't."

Maura was curious, "Why?"

Jane sighed, "It's just too dangerous, Maur. Anything could happen and I don't want to risk a single thing. I care about you a lot more than you think I do."

Maura smiled at Jane and walked up to her. The doctor placed her hand on Jane's shoulder, " Do you trust me?"

"With every fiber in my body," Jane said without hesitation.

"Then you need to trust me. I trust that you won't do anything to harm me. I'm not scared, Jane, I could never be scared of you. Please?"

Jane hesitantly sighed, "Okay, fine, I can show you but you must not look into my eyes," Jane set the cup down beside her on the counter.

"Why not?"

Jane crossed her arms, "When I become a full banshee, my eyes are deadly. That's one of the reasons why people don't see me at night. I don't want to kill anyone, so I stay hidden. All they know are stories that's been passed down from generations to generations about previous banshees. Once someone looks into my eyes they become paralyzed and they will eventually die within minutes. I've never known anyone survive afterwards and I don't want that to happen to you... Okay, stay back, this is gonna be painful for me so just a heads up."

Maura nodded and took a few steps back.

Jane stood up straight and closed her eyes, she focused on her energy and the rhythm of her heartbeat. Soon enough Jane's hair turned white like snow. Her fingers became long and narrow as her nails grew long and sharp. Around her eyes became hollow as her skin sunk to her face.

Jane began to feel her jaw pop out of place, she screamed in pain. Maura became worried, her heart raced, not wanting Jane to suffer like this, but she knew she couldn't stop her in mid transformation.

Maura's eyes widen in fear as she saw Jane; the house became silent. Jane's head was bent downwards with her white hair covering her face.

"J-Jane?" Maura barely whispered.

The doctor saw her head slowly rise up, Maura kept her eyes below the Banshee's sharp collar bone.

"Why won't you look at me, Maura?" A rough, husky voice filled the room.

Maura kept her eyes down, "I am looking at you."

"You know it's rude to converse with an individual without looking into their eyes."

"You know I can't do that."

"You said you wanted to see how I truly look. How are you supposed to see all of me when you can't look into my eyes?"

"You can change back, Jane. I've seen enough now."

The creature chuckled, "Maura Isles you're a one smart individual, but not smart enough. Everyone knows that when a banshee turns; it's not possible to change back without a death."

"Jane, if you're playing a game to scare me, I swear."

The banshee walked towards the doctor, Maura began to walk backwards. She was stopped by bumping into the wall, Maura cursed herself for letting Jane change.

The banshee was inches away from Maura, the creature takes a deep breath and smiles, "I can smell your fear. I can hear your heart beating."

Maura let out a shaky breath as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Maur, it's okay. It's me. No need to be scared anymore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Maura sighed in relief and opened her eyes. She smiled, "Oh, Jane, I'm so glad you're-"

Maura's body froze in place when her eyes made contact with creature standing before her.

"Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. It's a shame things had to end this way. You just had to fall for the oldest trick, didn't you? Looking into my eyes, you see the most fearful thing you could think of. You're set in a nightmare that loops over and over again. Don't worry my dear, it'll all be over soon." The Banshee grabbed Maura and placed her on the ground laying on her back.

The dreadful creature stood up straight and walked to the front door. She opened the door and walked outside, she closed the door on her way out. The banshee turned around to face the doctor's door and screamed.

For that a Banshee's scream always declares one dead.

* * *

 _AN: This is probably not the ending you were expecting, but don't worry it gets better… or does it? MUAHAHAHAHAHA_


	9. The New Helper

The sun shone through the blinds and kissed Jane's face. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her tall, slender body. Jane looked around the room and noticed she was in Maura's master bedroom. She rolled over and saw that she was the only one on the bed.

Jane sat up and stood up off the bed. She walk towards the door and opened it, "Maura?"

 _No response._

Jane walked out of the master bedroom and headed downstairs to the living room. Everything looked untouched from last night. Jane yawned and walked into the kitchen to get make some instant coffee.

The detective walked passed the kitchen counter and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a figure through her peripheral vision. Maura was lying on the floor stiff, "Oh shit, Maura!"

Jane ran to her friend and fell to her knees. She cupped her hands on Maura's face to only feel her cold skin. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks like waterfalls. Jane placed two fingers on Maura's neck to check her pulse, "No, no, no!" She cried.

The detective began to get flashbacks of what had happened last night. She saw herself sucking the soul and energy out of Maura. The Doctor's skin turning pale into a gray color and collapsing on the floor.

Jane's body collapsed onto Maura's as she wept for the death of her best friend. Words couldn't express how she was feeling, but her tears spoke for it.

Jane wiped her eyes and placed her forehead on Maura's, she sniffled, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I wasn't in control of myself and that caused your life…"

Jane inhaled deeply and shakily exhaled, with a lump in her throat, she opened her mouth to speak, but she felt a pair of hands grab her face.

Jane's eyes widen in fear as she tried to pull herself free from the forceful grip. She fearfully stared down into sharp, glowing, blue eyes. Jane began to feel a part of herself slip away as her chi rapidly seeps out of her mouth into another.

When the pair of hands released Jane's face, her chi stopped flowing passed her lips. Jane began to feel light-headed as she sat back and leaned against the lower cabinets. Trying to keep her eyes open, Jane saw a figure sit up off the floor gasping for air.

Jane couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Maura…" She collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The soft sound of classical music filled Jane's ears. She slowly opened her eyes then grunted in pain. Jane rose her hand to her head, "Jesus what happened?" She sat up and noticed that she was on the couch.

"Oh, Jane, you're awake!" Maura rushed to Jane's side holding a glass.

"Maura, you're alive! But how... I don't understand."

I'll explain after, but for now drink this. It'll help with your recovery." She gestured the glass to Jane.

Jane hesitated to take the glass, "What is in it?"

"It's best if I don't tell you until after you drink it."

"Maura, you and I both know that I've seen some things. I guarantee you that what I've experienced can't compare to whatever is in that beverage. So it's best if you tell me because there's no way I'm gonna drink something if I don't know its ingredients, especially if I was unconscious during the making of that beverage."

Maura shrugged, "All right, if you say so. This is what people drink after dealing with a Succubus. And because I almost sucked all of the chi out of you, you need to recover. This drink contains a few drops of my blood, cordyceps, ashwagandha, water, and some other bitter herbs. Would you like me to continue?"

Jane gave Maura a disgusted look, "I was good until you mentioned your blood." She grabbed the glass and examined it, "Why is it brown?"

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but Jane cut her off, "You know what, don't even tell me. Whatever can take this headache away… okay here goes nothing I guess."

Jane puts the glass to her lips and chugged it down. She handed Maura the glass as her face shriveled in disgust.

"My God! No creature should ever have to consume that!"

Maura laughed, "Give it a few minutes and you should be good."

* * *

"Who is it?"

"I'm Officer Richards. A missing report was filed for your neighbor, Jessica Michaels. If you could give me a few minutes of your time I'd like to ask you a few questions about her disappearance."

"I don't know who she is. I'm sorry I can't help you."

The young officer then heard a door open behind him, "Did you say Jessica Michaels?"

The officer turned around, "Yes, I did. Do you know anything of her disappearance?"

"Show me your badge," They demanded.

Richards reached for his badge, "There you go, sir."

The man at the door looked around before letting the officer in, "Come on in."

The officer took his cap off as he walked into the man's apartment, "You have a lovely home."

The man closed the door behind the officer, "Thank you. Did you want anything to drink?"

The officer sat on the couch, "No, thank you. Do you know anything about Michaels' disappearance?"

The man sat across the officer, "I may, I may not. What do I get out of it if I help you?"

The officer furrowed his eyebrows, "What did you want?"

The man sat back and crossed his arms, "Protection… from The Fangs."

"Why?"

"Are you here to find out about Ms. Michaels or are you here to hear about my life story?"

The officer adjusted himself in the seat, "Yeah, I want to here about her disappearance."

"Well she's my fiancé."

"I'm sorry for your loss…" The officer became speechless as he tried to recall the man's name.

"It's Francesco… Francesco Rizzoli. You can call me Frankie and you may also know my older sister, Jane Rizzoli."

"Really? I should have guessed you were related to Rizzoli. I can see the resemblance," The officer smiled politely.

"Don't ever say that again. I've dealt with many of you police officers in my life and you may smile nice, but y'all would never play nice. Listen, as much as I don't like policemen I want to know what happened to my fiancé as much as you do. With that being said I'll help you, but you're gonna have to keep your end of the deal."

Richards nodded, "Protection, got it."

"And I want a job at the police department."

The officer was taken aback, " What? Oh no, I can't do that."

"Then you're back to square one and this case will close, or maybe someone else will take this case and actually solve it. Now, I wonder how it would feel to know that? Ha, that would suck."

The officer stood up from the couch and walked towards the front door, "I don't need help from crooks like you."

Frankie was offended, he stood up off the couch, "A crook is the last thing that I'll ever be. I'm just trying to live my life the same way you are. Is your significant other missing two months before your wedding? I thought so."

The officer turned around, "With my experience, I know a crook when I meet one. You asked for protection from the most dangerous gang out there, so that tells me that you had some part in the gang. You're lucky I'm not taking you to jail."

"Pfft your allegations isn't enough evidence to put me away."

"But I have probable cause and that's all I need," Richards pointed to the camera in the middle of his chest.

Frankie smirked and walked towards the officer, "Hmm… well I wonder what would happen if the department found out you're human."

The officer's heart sunk, he tried to cover his secret. He furrowed his eyebrows and slightly stuck his chest out further, "I'm not human."

"Oh please, I know a human when I see one. I smelt your blood flowing through your veins the moment I opened my door," Frankie began to hear the officer's heart beat faster. He pouted jokingly, "You okay there Officer? You've never met a vampire before?"

Richards looked right through the young man and stayed silent.

Frankie became serious, "So, I'm sure you know how this is gonna end. Just face it you need your job and your little "probable cause" act isn't gonna work. Just let me help you solve the case and in return I get my end of the deal. I'm not the bad guy here, the bad guy is still out there responsibility for fiancé going missing. Who knows, maybe he's planning his next victim right now."

* * *

"Jane, I think we need to talk about what happened last night," Maura softly spoke.

Jane grunted, "Do we have to? You're alive and I'm so happy that you are. There's not much to talk about, can we just enjoy each other's company?"

"Jane…"

She sighed, "Okay, fine. I killed you. There, enough said."

Maura was disappointed of her response, "Come on, Jane. This is serious."

Jane shifted comfortably on the couch, "Maura, what else did you want me to say? I revealed my true identity to you and I had no control over myself. That led to your death, but yet you're still here. Why are you still alive?"

"As I've said before, Jane, I'm a Succubus. In order for me to live I must feed off of people's chi."

"Chi?" Jane was confused.

"It's an ancient terminology for soul or life force energy." Maura continued her explanation, "When you sucked the chi out of me, I fell into a very deep sleep where no sensory stimulation could wake me up. I don't want to call it a coma, but that's the closest diagnosis. It's awfully difficult to explain."

Jane was trying to wrap everything around in her head, "But... you had no pulse."

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at Jane's confused expression, "I most likely I had a slow heart rate which is common in that state."

Jane stood up off the couch and mumbled, "I need some beer."

Maura managed to hear the detective, "I don't have any, but I can go get some if you'd like."

Jane shook her head, "No, it's okay I'll get it myself. I just need some time to process everything."

Maura stood up and walked to Jane, "Hey, I know it's a lot. Trust me, I know, and it's not easier for me either, but running away isn't going to help you."

"Maura, you don't get it. I thought you were dead and knowing that it was because of me… it really did a number in here," she pointed to her head. Jane continued, "I care for you, Maura, I really do. I didn't know what I was going to do if I had lost you."

Maura cupped her hands upon Jane's face, "But I'm here now. You never killed me, it's okay, Jane. I'm not upset or anything by it. I can't lie so."

Jane embraced the doctor in a tight hug and smiled, "Thank you."

Maura sunk herself into Jane's arms, "You're always welcome."

Jane slowly took a step back releasing herself from Maura's embraced, "You still need to explain to me on how you almost sucked the soul out of me."

Maura chuckled, "It's chi and I will once we get back from getting you that beer."

Jane was surprised, "We?"

"Oui, oui!" They began to laugh.

"Well, with that being said I'm driving. Actually, no, you can drive. I wanna ride in your Prius," Jane gave Maura a toothy smile in excitement.

* * *

 _AN: It feels so amazing to bring this story to life for you all! I haven't given up on this story, we're gonna ride it out till the end. The show may be over, but Rizzles are forever ;)_


	10. The New Enemy

_AN: Wow, we've made it to the 10th chapter! I honestly wouldn't have continued this story if it wasn't for you all. I appreciate each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart! You all motivate me to continue on and I can't be any more thankful :) If you haven't already, follow this story to get an alert the moment I post a new chapter! The plot is thickening and you don't want to miss an update. Here's chapter 10! Enjoy! ;D_

 **…**

"So why do want my protection from a gang anyways?"

Frankie sunk further into the couch, he sighed, "Because I was a member

Now, now before you go on calling me a crook there's some history behind this. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

The officer sat back on the sofa, "Well I'd like to know what I'm gonna be getting myself into so yeah. Don't make it too long because I gotta head back to the department soon."

"Alright, well my youngest brother, Tommy, had talked me into being apart of the gang. He was fifteen and I was nineteen. Originally, I had wanted nothing to do with them because I was trying to get a job at the department. Seeing Jane working as an officer and studying to become a detective made me want to follow in her footsteps. My brother told me that it was easy money and they paid really well if I had joined. I didn't believe until he came home with a brand new television. My ma thought he stole it, but he made it clear that he bought it with his hard earned money. That's when I decided to join. At first it was fine I guess, we'd steal some things from stores and even rob from local stores. No harm was done to anyone until we began investing our money and time into getting weapons. We wanted people to take us seriously, we wanted to be the most feared gang out there."

Frankie took a deep breath before continuing, "That's exactly what we became… the most feared gang in the nation. My brother and I were close, we had each other's backs like no one else had ours. He soon began to lose himself, he was an alcoholic and the drugs he took didn't help either. I was a member for almost seven years, that's when I met Jessica. She brought me out of that darkness and showed me that beautiful light. I'm almost twenty-nine and I've seen and been through more things than you will ever know. I've been free from the gang for about two years and we were planning on moving to a safer environment. I was too troubled to get a job, she was the one who kept us financially stable until I was able to get a decent job. You have no idea how bad I miss her and I want to change my life around."

"Is your brother still apart of the gang?"

Frankie shrugged, "I have no idea. I haven't seen him in almost two years… I haven't seen anyone in almost two years actually. It's hard to constantly keep yourself hidden from society, but it's even harder when you're hiding from your own family. My brother is so caught up in this stupid gang that he still sees me as a target."

"Why'd you leave?"

Frankie sighed, "Because I refused to shoot a thirteen year old boy in the head."

The officer was speechless, they sat in silence.

Frankie spoke, "So, I'm assuming that we have a deal?"

Richards hesitated, "Uhh…"

"Look, I would rather the son of a bitch who took my finacé dead. I gladly like to shoot them in the head, but your ways are going through the justice system. If I'm gonna be an officer, then I gotta know how to be one… with a little twist of course," He smirked as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

The young officer sighed in defeat, "Alright," He shook his hand.

Frankie then tighten his grip and looked in the officer's eyes, "If you screw me over, then may God help your soul."

…

"Tommy!" Jane shouted as she entered her apartment.

She closed the door and stood in silence hearing out for a response; Jane heard nothing. She took her shoes off and walked to her bedroom. The detective opened the door and saw her bed neatly made. Jane became a bit worried, she called for her youngest brother once again, "Tommy?"

 _No response._

She walked to the living room and noticed a note resting on the coffee table. Jane grabbed the folded sheet of paper, she opened it and it read:

 _ **Jane,**_

 _ **I always wondered how we ended up so dysfunctional. For years I used to blame myself for Pop leaving us and ma. I thought I lost my family, but I wished I knew that my family was right in front of me all this this time. We may be blood, but I have all the family I need right here. I've been given the opportunity to become the new Leader, but it came with a price. I can't say that I'm sorry for losing your trust, but I never imagined this is how we'd say goodbye. I won't say what I've done or what my plans are, however, you might want to check your closet. Oh and by the way, don't bother trying to look for me because you won't be so successful.**_

 _ **Tommy**_

Jane dropped the note and ran into her room, she opened her closet door and examined for anything that could have possibly gone missing. Her clothing and shoes were how she left them.

Jane got down on her knees and examined the floor of the closest looking for her personal safe, "Oh no, no, no!"

Her heart sunk as she saw that her safe was missing. She stood up and began pacing the floor back and forth. Jane became distressed, she didn't know what to do, but she knew someone who would.

…

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice that you're sitting here all alone. Care if I gave you some company?"

The young lady sat at the bar and nodded in approval. The gentleman sat beside the woman and smiled, "I'm Barry, but everyone calls me Frost."

The woman smiled back, "Nina."

"Nina. Hm, such a beautiful name," He said softly.

Nina smirked, "I like the way my name rolls off your tongue."

Frost was surprised she flirted back, he leaned in a bit closer to her, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Nina leaned in closer only to have a few inches of space between them, "Only if you take me home afterwards."

Frost was attracted to this young woman and the thought of taking her home caused him to growl softly. Nina giggled as she sat up straight, "So, I'm assuming you're a werewolf huh? It's either that or you like to growl at people when you're turned on."

He sat up straight on the stool and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Oh, yeah, I'm a wolf. Sorry about that."

Nina's eyebrows furrowed, she placed her hand on his leg, "Don't be sorry about, it's sexy. Now where's that drink you promised," She winked.

Frost looked for the bartender, "Bartender, my kind sir! Get this fine lady whatever she desires."

The bartender looked at Nina waiting for her order, "A Navy Grog, please," he nodded and began making her drink.

"A Navy Grog? Wow, you're that kind of woman, huh?"

Nina laughed, "I guess you can say that. I shouldn't be having it though because it damages my vocal cords."

Frost was concerned, "Then why did you order it?"

"Because I'm a Siren."

The bartender rested a coaster down on the table and place Nina's glass on it. She smiled politely, "Thank you."

"What's a Siren?" Frost asked as the bartender walked away. Nina grabbed a stirring straw from the dispenser, the placed it in get glass. She looked at Frost, "Ever heard of a mermaid?"

Frost became excited, "Of course I have! I've never met one before, but I've heard stories about them."

Nina took a sip out of the straw, "Wow, that's strong. Anyways, a Siren is like a mermaid but instead of singing beautiful songs to attract the souls of men, they run away from us because of our crucial sound."

Frost was trying to understand where Nina was coming from, "So, you're a mermaid with a terrible voice?"

"Eh, kind of, think of it as an evil mermaid. We have these powerful voices that can make people's ears bleed from a mile away."

Frost's phone began to ring, he jumped, and reached into his front pocket to pull his phone out. He saw that it was coming from Jane, he looked at Nina, "I'm so sorry, it's my partner. I thought I had put it on silent."

"Your partner? Are you..?"

Frost nervously laughed, "Oh no, it's my partner at work. Is okay if I excuse myself? It'll only be a minute."

Nina nodded, "Yeah, go on ahead."

Frost answered the phone call as he got off the stool, "Hello?"

"Frost, it's all gone!" Jane shouted.

Frost began to walk out of the bar, "Jane, calm down. Relax and explain to me what's going on."

He heard Jane sighed on the other end, "Tommy took all of my shit in my safe."

Frost stood outside of the bar, "Was did he take?"

"My social security card, badge, gun, passport, everything! He took everything important! I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"My God! Okay, call Korsak and Maura and have them meet over at your place in twenty minutes. I'm on my way, we're going to find him."

Frost hung up and ran into the bar to find Nina. He tried to walk calmly to her so she wouldn't suspect anything. She looked at him and smiled, "You're back."

He stood by his stool, "Hey."

Nina's smile faded into a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Um… I'm sorry, but I have to go. My partner's brother stole something important of her, so I gotta go help her out. If you want, you can give my your number," He gestured his phone to her.

Nina smiled, "Of course." She grabbed his phone and typed her number in, "Here you go," she handed the phone back.

"Thank you," Frost placed his photo back in pocket. He then grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a twenty and a five dollar bill.

Frost handed Nina the money, "For the drink I promised you and for your ride home."

Nina accepted the money and stood up, she walked closer to Frost and kissed him on his cheek. The young woman said softly, "Thank you for a wonderful night. I hope to hear from you soon, now go, your partner needs you."

Frost took a step back and gave her a toothy smile, "You have a goodnight, Nina."

"Goodnight, Barry."


	11. The New Boss

"You've proven to be reliable. Took some serious balls to do this, Rizzoli."

Tommy smirked at his boss, "You know you could always count on me, sir."

The older man gestured his armed men out of the room, "Give us some privacy." The men nodded and closed the door behind them as the left the office.

The well-respected boss gestured Tommy to sit, "Relax yourself, young one. Care for a drink?"

Tommy sat down, "Not tonight, sir. My stomach won't stop turning, I'm afraid I won't be able to hold anything down."

"Speak up. What did you say?"

Tommy nervously cleared his throat, "I-I won't be able to, sir. My stomach isn't feeling the best," he felt as if he had to shout at him.

"Ah it's a shame I don't really care. Toughen up, Rizzoli, I can't have my people being lead by someone who can't handle their own shit."

Tommy was stunned and confused, "I'm not quite understand what you mean, sir"

The older man leaned back into his chair and sighed, "I'm not getting any younger. I can't shoot a dumbass between their eyes from afar because I'm nearsighted. My doctor said that I'm gonna need some hearing aids, like can you believe that bullshit? I'm only telling you this because you're loyal to me and the crew and I trust you."

Tommy gave his boss a small smile, "Thank you, sir."

He continued, "We need someone like you, Rizzoli. You betrayed your deadbeat family for us and it shows how strong you are. You've shown me something inside you that none of these dimwits have. That's why you're gonna be the new boss."

Tommy froze trying to find something to say, "I uh, thank you so much, sir. I'm so honored and I won't let you down, but why me and not your son?"

"Are you questioning my decision?"

Tommy shook his head, "No, sir."

"Good," The older man stood up off his chair and stretched his hand out to Tommy. He quickly stood up and firmly shook his hand.

The boss gave him a small smile, "Congratulations, you're gonna be the next boss. The ceremony will be this weekend. Don't make me regret it, Rizzoli, make me proud."

Tommy couldn't help but smile, "I won't let you down."

He released Tommy's hand and sat back down, "So what are we gonna do with this wonderful treasure you brought to me?" The former boss reached across his desk and grabbed the passport. He casually opened it and smiled devilishly, "Ms. Jane Rizzoli, you're gonna be in for a treat."

* * *

Frost rushed into his partner's room, "Jane, I came as soon as you called."

She looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes full of tears, "Everything that makes me, me is gone. What am I gonna do now? I can't leave the country, my social identification isn't even mine anymore, and everything is just over for me! I didn't know who else to call, Frost."

He sighed and walked over to his friend, he sat down next to her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. She sniffled then rested her head against his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out and we'll get your things back I promise you that, "Frost said. "Even if that means Korsak and I have to eat more bodies."

Jane laughed, "Thank you. I needed a good laugh and I know we'll get through it, but it's hard to know that I can't even trust my own baby brother."

"I wish I could take your pain away, Jane."

Jane slowly rose her head, "But I think I know someone who can." She reached in her front pocket and pulled out her phone.

Frost was confused on what Jane had in mind, "What are you doing?"

Jane put her phone to her ear and waited for an answer, "Hey. Did I wake you?" She continued, "Can you come over please? I really need your help. I'll inform you on everything when you get here. I'll send you the address, okay see you later."

Jane hung up, her partner looked at her, "Who'd you call?"

Jane rested her head back upon his shoulder, "Someone strong who's gonna help us fix this. Now comfort me I'm still sad and pissed."

Frost chuckled, "As you wish."

* * *

Jane opened her eyes and lifted her head off of Frost's shoulder. She heard someone enter her bedroom, "Jane?"

She knew that soft voice from anywhere, "Hey, Maur."

The medical examiner was concerned about her surroundings, "Why is it so dark in here? Is everything okay?"

Jane tried to sound calm, "Don't turn the light on, please." She looked over at her partner who's fast asleep, she turned back to Maura, "Meet me in the living room."

Maura nodded, "Okay," She turned around and left.

Jane sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling, "Okay, let's do this." She slowly untangled herself from Frost's grip to keep him from waking up. Jane stood up off the floor and walked towards the living room.

Jane sat down beside Maura, "Hey, thanks for coming. I know it's late and I was hesitant on calling you, bu-"

Maura cut her off, "No, thank you for calling me. You should never be hesitant to call me especially when something's wrong. I don't care what time at night is, you call me."

Jane couldn't help but smile, "Okay, I'll do that next time."

"What's going on? I know something is wrong."

"Well, my brother, Tommy stopped by earlier today."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother."

Jane shrugged, "I actually have two. Tommy is my youngest brother. I don't really have a good relationship with them if I'm being honest, it's a long story though. Uh, yeah, so he stopped by unannounced and stole my safe that contained all of my important documents."

Maura was shocked, "Oh, no! Jane, I'm so sorry. Is there a way we could contact him and get it back?"

Jane shook her head, "No. He's a part of The Fangs, so I don't see myself finding any way of reaching him anytime soon."

Maura was taken aback, "I'm sorry, but did you say The Fangs?"

Jane looked at her questionably, "Uh, yeah. Like the most dangerou-"

"I know who they are, trust me I know. My father is the boss."

* * *

 _AN: Hello, my lovelies! Sorry this is shorter chapter and don't worry Rizzles is just right around the corner! Let me know if you have any Comments, Questions, and/or concerns :) Love you all!_


End file.
